1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Geometric Instruments and, more specifically, to a pipe bending angle indicator. The present invention is a tool that enables the operator of any bending device to quickly, simply and accurately determine the angle of a conduit as it is being bent without removing it from the bending device to do so. This tool consists of two protractors with pivoting pointers. The protractors are mounted to stand-offs which in turn are mounted to their respective bases. The base holds the tool in the proper position. The base is held onto the conduit by means of an elastic cord. The elastic cord is stretched tightly around the conduit and secured in a notch in the clip at the stand-off. The stand-off allows the string to clear any pins, or protrusions as the bending progresses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other geometric indicators designed for angular inclination. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 961,555 issued to Tedesco on Jun. 14, 1910.
Another patent was issued to Blackshaw on Apr. 29, 1958 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,152. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,261 was issued to Blain on Jun. 12, 1962 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 17, 1984 to D'Gerolamo as U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,784.
Another patent was issued to Illguth on May 13, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,832. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,823 was issued to Wood on Dec. 1, 1992. Another was issued to Weldy, et al. on Dec. 1, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,075 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 1, 1994 to Heatherly as U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,166.
Another patent was issued to Luebke on Sep. 23, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,258. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,371 was issued to Guinn on Apr. 3, 2001. Another was issued to Godin on May 14, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,856 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 28, 2004 to Hopwood as U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,527.
Another patent was issued to Ricono on Mar. 10, 1904 as U.K. Patent No. GB24,049. Yet another German Patent No. DE3705859 was issued to Schoenig on Sep. 1, 1988. Another was issued to Hauzie, Eugene Jr. on May 9, 2004 as Canada Patent No. CA2421025 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 3, 2004 to Ellis as European Patent Application No. EP1473537.